villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cult of Kosmos
Cult of Kosmos is the main antagonistic faction in Assassin Creed: Odyssey. It was one of several antecedents to the Templar Order alongside the Order of the Ancients. Biography The Cult of Kosmos was founded at some point after the meeting of Hermes Trismegistus and Pythagoras which had led to the Cult of Hermes disattected with the cult of hermes ways a number of followers splintered from the group and formed their own collective the cult of kosmos led by the ghost of kosmos. In the 5th century bce the cult notable supported king xerxes I of persia during his conquests seeing him as a means to unite all greece as one under his one rule. In 480 BCE when Leonidas I of Sparta consulted the Pythia about going to war aginst the Persians, the whole cult confronted the spartan king warning him not to oppose their plans. Nevertheless, Leonidas chose to disregard their threats and fight against the invaders an act of defiance which cost him his life. following Leonidas's defiance, the Cult grew determined to wipe out his bloodline due to its potential for interference. In 446 BCE, through their manpulation of the Pythia, the Cultt spread word that the youngest grandchild of Leonidas, Alexios, would bring ruin to Sparta and as a result the infant was sentenced to execution concurrently. Alexios's sister, Kassandra, tried to save her brother only to push him and the execution did not go the plan. However, both children survived while Kassandra went into exile her mother, Myrrine took Alexios to the Sanctuary of Asklepios in Argolis to seek medical aid, but the priests at the sanctuary told Myrrine that Alexios did not survive his wounds. This however, was a lie and instead, the cultist know as Chrysis took Alexios as her own and renamed him Deimos so the Cult could use him as a weapon. Members Leaders *Aspasia *Deimos Eyes of Kosmos *Nyx the Shadow *Midas of Argos *Hermippos *The Master *Sotera *Elpenor of Kirrha The Silver Vein *Polemon the Wise *Machaon the Feared *The Silver Griffin *The Chimera of Andros *Epiktetos the Forthcoming *The Centaur of Euboea The Delian League *Kleon the Everyman *Kodros the Bull *Iobates the Stoic *Rhexenor *Podarkes the Cruel *Brison The Peloponnesian League *Pausanias of Sparta *Lagos the Archon *The Monger *Kallias *Skylax the Fair *Silanos of Paros Gods of the Aegean Sea *The Hydra *The Mytilenian Shark *Melanthos *The Octopus *Sokos *Asterion Worshippers of the Bloodine *Iokaste the Seer *Melite *Diona of Kythera *Harpalos *Chrysis *Zoisme the Mad Heroes of the Cult *Exekias the Legend *Pallas the Silencer *Deianiera *Belos the Beast of Sparta *The Swordfish *Okytos the Great Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence